worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Avatar
The term avatar refers to many different things in both game mechanics and Warcraft lore. Avatar spells and abilities * In Warcraft III, Avatar was the name of an ability for the Mountain King hero that temporarily turned him to stone. : Activate Avatar to temporarily give the Mountain King 5 bonus armor, 500 bonus hit points, 20 bonus damage and spell immunity. ::By focusing the energies of the dwarves’ “newly discovered enchanted heritage”, the mountain kings can grow in size and strength – and take on the physical characteristics of carved stone. In this form, they are impervious to magical attacks and have greatly increased durability.Warcraft III manual, pg. 9 *In World of Warcraft, Vanndar Stormpike and Magni Bronzebeard have this ability, but it is less powerful. : Increases the Physical damage dealt by the caster by 50% and enhances their armor by 50% for 15 sec. *In World of Warcraft, this is also a warrior talent. *In the Warcraft RPG, Avatar is a spell used by powerful sorcerers, wizards,Magic & Mayhem, pg. ?? mages, and priests of any race,World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 280 as well as a dwarven mountain king ability.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 57 ::Upon casting this spell, a mage or priest becomes a fighting avatar of his ideals. The caster screams a war cry as he grows in size and strength. His flesh hardens. His skin, clothing and all his possessions become a dimly luminous silver-gray. His mindset changes so that he relishes combat. He loses his spellcasting ability, including his ability to use spell activation or spell completion magic items, just as if the spells were no longer on his class list. He gains enhancement bonuses to Strength, Stamina, and Agility. His armor increases, and so does his spell resistance. He becomes proficient with all simple and martial weapons. He doubles in height and increase in weight.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. ?? and a priest becomes a mean, grey-sheened fighting machine. A mountain king is able to use avatar as a "spell-like ability". :Note: The mountain king's avatar ability is seperate from the mountain king's stoneflesh ability. The latter ability is learned later.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 57-58 Other avatars * Avatar of Vengeance * in the Temple of Atal'Hakkar * in DarkshoreAdded in Patch 4.0.3. * in Winterspring * in the Auchenai Crypts * in Netherstorm * in Shattrath City * in Zul'Aman * in Zul'Aman * in Zul'Aman * in Zul'Aman * in Sholazar Basin * Avatar of Sargeras * Avatar of the Ancients''Manual of Monsters, pg. 50 * Bone crusher - "the living avatars of Nath"Horde Player's Guide, pg. 58 * Dwarven avatar - prestige class from Alliance & Horde Compendium. * Pandaren transcendent - spiritual avatars of the pandaren race.Dark Factions, pg. ?? Other definitions In the context of a MMORPG, avatar has come to mean an iconic representation of a user, especially with chat or forum interfaces. In ''World of Warcraft, it is the visual representation of your character. Character or player avatars Also called a character image by Blizzard, character or player avatars are 2D or 3D rendered still versions of in-game player characters. See the player avatars category for examples of custom generated images. References See also * Character image * Gallery of player avatars Kategooria:Forum avatars Kategooria:Game terms Kategooria:Magic & Mayhem Kategooria:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Kategooria:Alliance Player's Guide